Don't Be Shy
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Stefan's out of town, so Elena keeps Damon company. What happens when Damon gets out the Alcohol and a deck of Cards? Rated M for Adult Content.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first _Vampire Dia_ries Fic. I love the little _Delena_ one shots, so I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you guys like it. _Rated M for Adult Content!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. Sadly.**

**** "**_**Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live." ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Don't Be Shy~<strong>_

I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, looking for Damon. Stefan had gone out of town for the week, and I promised him I'd check in on Damon and make sure he didn't do anything stupid while Stefan was away.

"Damon!" I shouted as I took my shoes off in the foyer. I couldn't hear anything and I started to think he wasn't home. I stepped into the lounge and noticed the fire was on.

Suddenly, Damon was in front of me. I jumped in surprise, and bit back a scream.

"Jesus, Damon! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I muttered and he smirked, clearly amused that he'd frightened me

"I can think of better things to give you rather than a heart attack," he said with a wink

"Don't flirt with me, you just nearly killed me," I mumbled, unhappy

"Now that's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He asked, his smirk growing. I scowled at him.

"Be nice, I'm here to keep you company. No doubt you've probably had a girl here this morning for breakfast though," I said, making the double meaning obvious

"Nope, I had a blood bag. You asked me to stop feeding from humans, so I did," he sighed, avoiding eye contact

"Oh," I murmured, unsure what to say. Suddenly, the smirk was back on his face

"Doesn't mean I didn't have a girl here for other reasons," he chuckled darkly. I stared at him, surprised by how much what he said had bothered me

He could read the annoyance and surprise on my face. "Kidding, Elena," he said with another chuckle

"You're not funny," I snapped, seriously irritated

"Aw, come on Elena. Relax, have a drink," he chortled, and handed me a glass with some unknown liquid inside of it. I sniffed it, and winced at how strong it was

"Bourbon," he informed me. I shrugged, one little drink couldn't hurt. I downed the Whiskey, cringing a tiny bit as it slid down my throat, burning it

"Not a Whiskey fan?" He guessed, a faint smile of amusement on his face

"It's... okay, I guess," I spoke, a small smile on my face

"Well, considering its _okay_, we should have some fun," he mused, his smirk returning

"What kind of fun?" I questioned wearily. What Damon considered fun, others didn't... most of the time

"A drinking contest," he announced, grinning massively. I raised an eyebrow, and contemplated whether or not it was a good idea. It sounded fun; I hadn't really let my hair down in a while

"If I agree to this, will you promise not to take advantage of me? You won't do anything I don't want you to do?" I asked, completely serious. Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled

"Sure, I won't do anything unless you ask me to," he agreed

We walked into the Salvatore kitchen, a room I'd never actually been in before. Damon sat at the island in the middle and gestured for me to sit on the opposite side

As I took my seat, Damon placed two shot glasses on the table and grabbed a bottle from one of cupboards

"Let's start with the lightweight stuff first," he said, filling the glasses with Vodka

"One, two, three..." he counted, and we both downed our shots. He grabbed loads of different bottles from the cupboard, and placed them on the island

"Private stash?" I questioned with a giggle

"I don't need to hide it, Stefan's not big on drinking," Damon told me, smirking

He filled the glasses up with Blue Curacao, Cranberry Juice and Vodka. We both downed our drinks again, and I smiled, "That one tasted really good."

"That one's called _A Kick in the Crotch_," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but grin

He filled our glasses up again, this time with Grand Marnier, Tequila and Tia Maria.

This one tasted even better.

"Damon, have you ever considered opening a bar?" I asked with a smile and he laughed

"Nope, I'd rather do other things with my time," he said with a wink. He was awfully flirtatious today... and oddly enough it didn't actually bother me

Damon continued pouring shot after shot. We must have had about twenty, and we were both fairly drunk, but neither of us would back down. After having a Jello Shot each, we decided to have cocktails

"Let me make these ones, I love cocktails," I said, getting excited. Damon raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say no

I grabbed the two cocktail glasses and filled them up with Cranberry Juice, Gin, Peach Schnapps, Rum, Sour Mix, Tequila, Triple Sec and Vodka

I handed one to Damon, and he smirked at me, "Elena, you're going to be out of your face if you drink this," he teased

"So?" I questioned, taking a large gulp of my cocktail. Damon shook his head, his smirk still firmly in place. He took a sip of his cocktail, and once he decided it actually tasted okay he had some more

Around two hours and seven cocktails later, Damon and I were struggling to not fall out of our seats

"_Oh!_ Damon, let's play poker!" I squealed in excitement

"Why?" he asked, entertained by my drunkenness

"Don't ruin all the fun, play poker with me!" I whined and he snickered

"I only play _Strip_ Poker," He informed me with his usual smirk. I'd never played Strip Poker before... it sounded kind of fun

"Fine, we'll play Strip Poker," I told him, grinning. The look of surprise on his face was so funny that I doubled over in laughter

"Are you serious? You told me not to take advantage of you," He reminded me

"I said it was okay. So let's play Strip Poker!" Elena urged

Damon dashed upstairs at Vampire Speed, and was back in two seconds, with a deck of cards in his hands

"Okay, so if one of us folds, we have to take off two pieces of clothing. If it's just that you have the losing hand, you remove one piece of clothing," he explained, and I scowled

"I don't know why I said poker, I have no idea how to play it," I muttered, my words slightly slurring. Damon snorted and shook his head

"Fine, Strip Blackjack it is then," he said and I grinned. I was good at Blackjack

"Every game you lose, you have to take off two pieces of clothing then, every two games you win you get to put one piece back on. Deal?" he asked and I nodded, it seemed fair

I made sure we both had the same amount of clothing on. Damon had to put on his black leather jacket because he was wearing less than me

I lost the first game; Damon had gotten both of the Black Jacks and made me pick up ten cards. I took off my scarf and my socks whilst Damon dealt the next round

I won the next game, narrowly. Damon took off his jacket and his shirt, and I couldn't help but take a peek. I just stared at his body, speechless

"Pervert," Damon teased, covering his abs, pretending to feel violated. I rolled my eyes, and tried to cover the blush creeping onto my cheeks

After three more games, I was stood in just my bra and panties, and Damon only had boxers on

"Something fascinating about my breasts, Damon?" I joked, and he smirked

"They're bigger than I thought," he said, resulting in my choking on my drink. He patted my back and chuckled

The next game went on for an hour, it just wouldn't end. We decided that we both had lost, just so we could end the game. I took off my bra and turned away as Damon pulled off his boxers. I sat there awkwardly, suddenly terrified of taking off my underwear

Suddenly, Damon was at my side. I looked anywhere but down. He held my face with both his hands, and I looked up into his stunning blue eyes that made me melt

"Elena, you don't need to be shy," he whispered

He hooked his thumbs into the sides of my lace panties, and raised an eyebrow at me as if asking for permission. I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled my underwear down, and fell to his knees. After throwing the panties over his shoulder, he gave my body his full attention. He placed hot, open mouthed kisses on both my thighs, the sides of my hips, both of my breasts, my shoulders, my neck, my jaw and finally, his mouth hovered just over mine

"Damon," I whispered, placing my hands on his chest.

_This was wrong._

"We can't do this, it's not right," I murmured, biting back a sigh

"Listen, Elena. I know you're with Stefan, I know you love him and he's your everything and all that cliché shit. But you have feelings for me, you know it and I know it," he said, desperation in his eyes. He could see my hesitation.

He nibbled on my ear and continued his persuasion technique. "I know you want me, Elena. I can smell it. I can hear your heart beat faster when I get close. I can see the lust in your eyes," he said softly, brushing his lips against mine

I blushed, now knowing he could smell my arousal.

I looked into his eyes, stunning like a sparkly blue ocean which I was drowning in. They blazed with love and lust, and the way he stared at my mouth made my heart skip a beat

I'd had enough of thinking about the consequences of my actions. I just wanted to live a little, and Damon was the only person in the world who I felt like I could be myself with. He brought out the part of me that I locked away after the death of my parents, and he loved me all the same

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his mouth to mine. He was stunned, but after a few seconds he kissed me back just as eagerly. His tongue flicked across my lower lip, desperate to meet my own. I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue probed my mouth, and I couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped me

Damon lifted me into his arms and flashed us up to his bedroom using his Vampire speed. He chucked me onto his bed, and slowly walked over to me like a tiger hunting its prey. When he finally got the bed, I was beginning to get really impatient. I pulled him down and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. We were mere centimetres from touching base, but I decided to tease him a little bit first

I shimmied down his body until I was on my knees between his thighs. I slowly moved my hands up his legs until I reached his throbbing cock. I gently ran my fingers down it and his hips bucked at my touch

"Elena, don't tease," he gasped out, and I felt his member get harder. I wrapped my hand around him properly, and began moving my hand up and down his shaft. Every few pumps, I'd flick my thumb teasingly over the tip, making Damon moan in pleasure. I could tell his release was coming soon, so I replaced my hand with my mouth, my eyes locked on his

I nearly moaned at the feel of his member in my mouth. He was _huge_, and he felt amazing.

He thrusted into my mouth, and I swirled my tongue around his shaft, knowing it would send him over the edge

"Elena," he yelled as he climaxed. He emptied himself inside my mouth, and I made sure I swallowed every last drop. He tasted amazing; I'd never tasted anything like it.

The second I removed my mouth, he was on top of me. I could tell in his eyes that he wouldn't be having anymore foreplay, he was too eager to fuck me

He kissed me again, this one just as rough as the last, but it contained so much passion that I felt like I was going to explode. I was so caught up in the kiss, that when he thrust into me, hard and swift, I screamed out in surprise and pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his hips and we both thrust in synch. He was bigger than what I was used too, so my insides were a little sore as they adjusted to it, but I was enjoying the feel of him too much to care.

"Fuck, Damon," I moaned, biting his shoulder to stop myself from screaming again

"Elena, you're so... tight," he rasped out as he pounded into me, hard and fast

It felt so good to have him inside me, we fit perfectly. He hit tender spots that I didn't even know I had. My inner walls clenched around him in appreciation

His hand went down and played with my clit, encouraging me to climax as he pressed deeper. I rolled us over so that I was on top again. He grabbed my hips and guided them, but I didn't need the assistance. I rocked back and forth, riding him like no tomorrow. Clearly I wasn't going fast enough for him, because he began furiously fucking me from below. I pumped faster, in unison with him.

"Christ, Elena. You feel so good," he growled, gripping my hips tighter

"So do you," I squeaked out, trying to last as long as I could. My release was imminent. I screamed again, as he got deeper and hit another spot

"Quite a screamer, aren't you," Damon chuckled, a smug smile on his face. I squeezed him in reprimand

"Ego much?" I muttered, but there was a small smirk on my face

"You love it," he said, matching my smirk

He flipped us over, once again, and increased the speed. I was right on the edge now and he knew it

"Look at me when you come, Elena," Damon ordered as my inner muscles tightened around him even more.

We locked eyes, and I felt my heart clench at the love he was pretty much shooting at me with them

With one last thrust we both yelled out. My body started trembling and I screamed out Damon's name and he moaned mine. I felt him come inside me, and it felt like heaven. We rode out our orgasms together, our bodies covered in sweat.

I collapsed next to him, panting furiously. That had to be the most amazing sex ever, and I felt bad that it wasn't with Stefan, but I couldn't seem to force myself to regret that this had happened

"Elena, that was..."

I placed a finger over his lips before he could say anything, and simply said, "I know."

I cuddled into him, and he wrapped an arm around me

"I love you, Elena," he whispered softly

I'd been denying this for so long, that admitting it to myself was like a breath of fresh air

"I love you, too," I whispered back, kissing his throat softly

"Where do we go from here?" he questioned. I thought about it, analysing all of our options

I laced my fingers through his and smiled up at him and shrugged

"For now, let's just... be."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms, without a care in the world.

_Elena._

_Damon._

_Together._

_**Forever.**_


End file.
